The vineyard
by Winny Foster
Summary: Summer at Martha's Vineyard. Rory is there with her grandparents, and logan is being forced there by his parents. what happen when the two teenagers meet? Will this summer turn out better than they thought it would?
1. First sightings

The vineyard 1, first sightings

**AN:** I know, I know… another story, but it does no good just floating around on my computer, so I'm posting it. This story have been swirling around in my head for months now, so I thought that I would put it down on the paper (Or computer)

This story takes place after the first season, Dean and Rory never dated, they're just friends. Emily invited Rory on a trip to Martha's Vineyard for a couple of weeks to get to know her better considering that they barely had any contact before she was 16. We start our story right before Rory is leaving with the grandparents.

Now as you read it takes place at Martha's Vineyard. I am not going to describe the way Martha's Vineyard really looks like because I had created a picture in my head before I knew what it looked like. I am going to describe it the way I imagine it to be in my head.

I own nothing…sad isn't it?

------

"So are you ready?" Lorelai asked and walked into her daughter's bedroom.

"Yup! I'm all packed and ready." Rory said just as a car honked outside. Rory looked at Lorelai with tear filled eyes; she was going to miss her mom so much. They had never been separated for more than a couple of days before, and now she wasn't going to see her for at least four weeks.

"Send lots of letters and postcards, and call every day. Ok?" Lorelai said.

"I promise" Rory said and hugged her mom. She picked up her suitcases and walked towards the door, when she got out on the porch the limo driver came and carried them (the suitcases) to the car. Rory slowly followed him.

"Call me when you get there ok?" Lorelai yelled after her.

"I will!"

"Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." At that line Rory turned around and ran back into her mothers arms. She could hear her grandmother mumble something along the lines of 'Lorelai…really'

"I'm going to miss you so much mom" she said and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too babe. Now go have fun at the vineyard," she said and wiped away the tear on Rory's cheek. Rory nodded and walked back to the limo where she was greeted by her grandparents who guided her into the car. Lorelai watched the car leave and walked back into the house.

------

Logan threw the last sweater into his suitcase. His friends had been allowed to go island hopping without their parents, while he was forced to come with his parents to Martha's Vineyard. To say he was mad was the understatement of the year. Sure, there were many things he could do at the vineyard doing the summer, but none of them seemed appealing without his friends. He could only prey that there was some other kids who had been forced to a family vacation there. He shut the suitcase and glanced around his room before he walked downstairs where his parents were waiting for him. 'Welcome to the summer from hell' he thought.

------

Rory looked around the room that would be hers for at least four weeks. It was beautiful. Painted baby blue with white furnishes. Rory smiled and walked over to the open window. She sat down in the wide window frame and looked out. Little waves hit the rocks by the beach, and the sea-gulls were flying over the rooftops. The wind from the ocean hit her face and made her long brown hair blow out behind her. Rory tilted her head to the side and jumped a little when she saw a blond boy sitting in the window in the house next door. He hasn't noticed her yet so she continued watching him.

------

In the house next door Logan was sitting in the window with his head turned to look around his room. It hadn't changed since he was a little boy. Toy cars were displayed between his old books on the bookcases, the same old photos of him and his friend were placed randomly around the room and posters of cars hung on the walls. He made a mental note to tell his parents that he needed to redecorate his room. He turned his head back again and almost fell out of the window when he noticed a brunette girl watching him from what he assumed was her bedroom window. He smiled when he heard a faint giggle. A little confused he looked back at her. Didn't Emily and Richard own the house next door? Hmm, maybe they sold it or something.

Both teenagers continued to watch each other for a little while before the beautiful sunset got all their attention. As soon as the sun had set and everything was bathed in the color of the night, Rory jumped of the window frame, gave the boy next door a little wave and closed her window. It was time to go to bed; she had a nagging feeling that her grandmother had planned an early start for her tomorrow.

------

Logan closed his window and fell down on his bed. Who was that girl? Something in the pit of his stomach told him that maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

AN: please tell me what you think. (you probably think i'm crazy cause i'm posting yet another story, but I just cant help it)


	2. First meetings

The Vineyard 2, first meeting

**AN: Sorry this took me so long…but here it is. Hope you like it. **

**Thanks to Laurin (Another stars hollow freak) for coming with ideas and telling me it's worth posting. **

**I own nothing. If I did I would not be babysitting to make some money. **

**------ **

"Rise and shine Rory!" Emily yelled and knocked hard on Rory's bedroom door.

"No, no, no, no, no" Rory mumbled sleepy.

"It's a beautiful day!"

"No rising, no shining"

"Don't let it go to waste! I'll be back in five if I don't see you" Rory groaned and fell down among her pillows. She glanced at her alarm clock. 07.00 AM. Had her grandmother lost her mind? It was summer vacation; you don't get up at seven when it's summer. It's like an unwritten rule or something. She was halfway back to dreamland when she heard a sharp knocking on the door…again.

"Hurry up Rory! We're having breakfast with our neighbors. You don't wanna be late do you?" At that note Rory's head shot up. Breakfast? With the neighbors? That meant that mystery boy from last night would be there…

"I'm coming grandma!" she got out of her bed, walked over to the window and looked out. It really was a beautiful day; the sun was shining from a clear blue sky and there was no wind. She opened the window and stuck her head out to find out if it was as hot outside as it looked. It was. 10 minutes later Rory walked out of her bathroom in a baby blue sundress with spaghetti straps. It stopped right above her knees and had little flowers that 'grew' up the dress. (Think 'you jump I jump jack, but much less fancy and in a sundress version) Her makeup was light and natural and her hair was in loose curls that danced on her back when she walked. She put on her sandals and grabbed a thin white jacket, took a last look at herself in the mirror and walked out of the bedroom.

------

Logan looked at the three empty seats at their breakfast table. He knew they were expecting company, but had no idea who the company was.

"Emily, Richard how nice to see you. It's been too long" his mother Shira suddenly said. Logan was more confused than ever. If Emily and Richard were here it meant that they hadn't sold their house. Then who was that mystery girl from last night?

"It truly has Shira. I believe you haven't met our granddaughter Rory" Emily said and nodded her head towards Rory. At the mentioning of a granddaughter Logan turned his head around and was met by the bluest pair of eyes he had ever seen. The eyes weren't the only striking thing about the girl though. She was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. Her white skin, blue eyes and brown hair made her look like and angel.

"No I haven't. It's nice to finally meet you Rory. Your grandparents have told us a lot about you. However they left out the part about how beautiful you are." Shira said with a kind smile.

"Thank you" she said with a blush and looked at the ground. Logan smiled. She looked adorable when she blushed…Rory looked up from the floor and looked straight into Logan's eyes. So that was mystery boy from last night, a very handsome mystery boy. She blinked and shook her head gently, where the hell had that come from?

"Rory, this is my son Logan. Logan this is Emily's granddaughter Rory" Shira said. Logan smiled.

"Hello Rory, nice to meet you face to face"

"You too Logan, glad you didn't fall out of your chair" she said with a little smile.

"Excuse me?"

"Yesterday…when you saw me in the window, you almost fell out. I'm glad you managed to stay on the chair" Shira and Emily looked confused at each other. Had the kids already met?

"You already know each other?" Emily asked.

"And Logan dear; what on earth is she talking about?" Logan grinned and looked at Rory.

"No grandma we don't know each other. We saw each other last night, when we were sitting in our windows looking out over the sea. When Logan noticed me he was so surprised he almost fell out. It was really funny" Rory said with a smile. Emily and Shira laughed a little, the kids seemed to get along just fine. It was exactly like they had hoped it would be.

"What are you all standing around for?" Mitchum asked as he entered the room. All eyes turned to look at him. Rory looked at him in awe; this was _the _Mitchum Huntzberger, the newspaper king.

"Let's start eating breakfast. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He said and sat down at the table. The others soon followed suit.

"So, how come you're late?" Shira asked.

"Oh, one of my new writers over at the Stamford eagle gazette is refusing to write the article I assigned him"

"What's the article about?" Rory asked.

"It's about the repaving of the highway. I usually give my new writers a little test when they begin working for me, so I can see if they have any talent. This one is refusing, because he meant that it's completely impossible to make that subject interesting."

"Rory, didn't you write an article about that once?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, it was the first article Paris assigned me. I was so mad at her and decided to write the best article about the repaving of the parking lot ever, so she couldn't assign me something like that again"

"It was a really good article" Richard said.

"Any chance I could read it?" Mitchum asked.

"Ehh, I don't have it with me" Rory said.

"No you don't, but I do" Richard said.

"Grandpa…why on earth do you have my articles with you?"

"In case we came over a situation like this. Why don't you and Logan go get it? It's on my desk in the little library."

"Ok" Rory said, before she and Logan walked over to the Gilmore house.

"Is it just me or was that a little strange?" Rory asked.

"That was a little strange" Logan agreed. They walked into the library and within minutes Rory found a bunch of her articles. Logan took a peak at them and was truly impressed. This girl sure knew how to write. He had a feeling that his father would love her.

"So Rory, have you been here before?"

"Nope, first time. You?"

"Every year for as long as I can remember. I can show you around if you want to."

"That would be great! Thanks. I just have to give this to grandpa"

"Ok, I'll just wait outside" Logan said as Rory went inside to give her grandfather the articles. This was going to be a good day.

**AN: **Hope you liked it. Please review. There's more to come.


	3. Dear mom

The vineyard 3, Dear mom

**AN: **Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! You are amazing! All of you!

Do I own Gilmore girls? Are you kidding me?

------

Two hours later Rory and Logan were sitting at the quay that belonged to their houses, dipping their feet into the water. The summer heath had made them both tired and they were sitting there in a comfortable silence. Logan couldn't remember ever spending time with a girl (except Steph) and actually enjoy her company. Rory wasn't just a pretty face, she was smart and witty too, she was unlike any girl Logan had ever met and he liked that about her.

Rory was lost in her own thoughts. She hadn't expected to get along, let alone enjoy Logan's company. He was a blond rich boy, and so far she hadn't gotten along with any of the rich blond boys she had met. Her thoughts were cut short when she felt a hand on her back. Then a little push…and all of a sudden she was in the water. Logan grinned at her from the quay. He just couldn't resist the temptation to push her in, she was so oblivious to everything that was happening around her, and he just had to bring her back to the real world. He felt like he was back in elementary school, where you had to do something mean to a girl to get their attention.

Rory glared at him before she grabbed both his legs and pulled him into the water.

"What did you do that for?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Could ask you the same question…" Logan didn't answer; instead he splashed some water at her. Rory gasped and splashed some back at him. They continued to splash water at each other until Rory jumped on Logan and pulled him under the water. When he came up he glared at her and pulled her under too. He let go, but Rory didn't come up. Logan started to feel around for her, but couldn't find her anywhere. Logan's' heart started to beat faster…this wasn't fun anymore. There was nothing left to do then to dive down. He was getting more and more worried. It didn't take him long to find her, he pulled her up on the quay and prayed to god that she was ok. Gently he placed two fingers on her neck to find her pulse. There it was; the gentle beating of her heart under his fingertips. Logan placed his ear over her face to hear if she was breathing; she wasn't. He panicked. What the hell was he going to do? Only one thing came to mind; mouth to mouth. He lowered his head and lips down towards her. When he was a couple of centimeters away water hit him straight in the face. He opened his eyes to look down at the grinning face of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third.

"Got you!" she said.

"That wasn't funny Rory! I though you'd…that you wouldn't…I…" he trailed of. She sat up.

"I'm sorry…I didn't think you'd get this worked up about it. I thought you'd understand that it was a joke. I'm…I'm sorry"

"It's just…a friend of mine nearly drowned when we were kids. We thought he was kidding, but he wasn't. After that I've never assumed anything when it comes to people in trouble or pretending to be in trouble in the water"

"Oh…"

"It's ok. You didn't know. Just promise that you'll never do something like that again?"

"I promise" Rory said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I just feel so bad about what I did and…" Logan smiled at her and wiped the tear away before he pulled her into a hug.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Ok? I don't want you to do that." He felt Rory nod against his shoulder, before she whispered a quiet 'ok'.

"Come on. Let's go get changed. We can't walk around like this" he said pointing at their wet clothes. Rory shook her head; her grandmother would have a fit if she saw them dressed like this.

------

An hour later Rory was laying on her stomach in her bed while writing a letter to her mom.

_Dear mom, _

_I think grandma have misunderstood the meaning of vacation. She woke me up at 7Am today! Is she insane? Anyways, it's beautiful here. I have a view over the ocean from my bedroom window. Last night I was sitting in the window looking at the sunset when this boy appeared in the window in the house next to ours. It was so funny because he was so startled when he saw me that he almost fell out! Then this morning grandma woke me up and said that I had to come down for breakfast, and that we were having breakfast with our neighbors. Guess who the mystery boy is? No other than Logan Huntzberger! Mitchum Huntzbergers son! After breakfast Logan showed me around here, and then somehow we ended up in this water war, fully clothed by the way. I decided that I wanted to pull a little prank on him, so I pretended that I had drowned, or almost drowned. You know like Joey fooled Dawson in Dawson's Creek (well she didn't drown, but she pretended to be dead). Well let's just sat that my plan completely backfired. He completely panicked because one of his friends almost drowned when they were little. I feel so bad…he told me not to beat myself up about it, but I can't stop thinking about it. And mom…I think I might like him. The worst part about it is that I think I like a boy grandma would approve of…what am I going to do?_

_Love Rory._

Rory sealed the letter and ran downstairs.

"Grandma! I'm going to the post office!"

"OK dear!"

She walked out the door and looked around…where the hell was that post office. Logan had taken her there earlier, but now she just couldn't remember which direction they had walked.

"Looking for something Ace?"

"Ace?"

"Yeah…the ace reporter. Dad showed me some of the articles your grandfather gave him. You've got some real talent Ace" Logan said and Rory blushed to a deep shade of red.

"Nothing to embarrassed about Ace" he said in a teasing tone. Rory looked at the ground, why did he have that effect on her? It wasn't like it was the first time she had gotten a compliment or something. But for some strange reason it was different when it came from him.

"I'm not embarrassed"

"No?"

"No, I just…I…"

"You what?"

"Hey where's the post office?"

"Changing the subject Ace?" he asked with a little laugh.

"Mhm…now can you please tell me where the post office is?"

"Come on I'll show you."

------

Later that night Rory was sitting in her bed reading when she heard a whistle from outside. She smiled and placed her book on the nightstand before she waked over to the window. She looked down at saw Logan climbing the ladder up to her window. She smiled. He remembered. They had agreed that there was no other way to get to know each other better than during a movie night, so here they were. Logan tried to climb gracefully through the window, but tripped and ended up in a bundle on the floor. Rory burst out laughing.

"Shh Ace they might hear us" Logan said as he stood up. His face turning red. Why did she have that affect on him?

The rest of the night was spent watching movies and eating junk food that Rory had stolen from the kitchen. Logan didn't climb down the ladder again until 2 at night. Rory was fast asleep in the bed so he just snuck out.

**AN: hope you like it. Please review. **


	4. No, no, no, no,no!

The vineyard 4, NO, no, no, no, no!

**AN: **I'm so sorry this took me so long. I got a little writers block.

Do I own Gilmore girls? Are you kidding me? If I did I would not be sitting here writing fanfictions.

------

A week had passed since Rory and Logan's first movie night, and had since then became inseparable. It amazed Rory that her grandparents still had no idea that Logan climbed through her bedroom window and stayed in her room till late at night watching movies almost everyday.

"Rory! There's a letter for you!" Emily yelled from downstairs. Rory's head shot up from the book she was currently reading. 'Yes' she thought.

"Coming grandma!" Rory walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Emily was.

"Here"

"Thanks"

"So are you and Logan doing something tonight?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Rory asked with wide eyes. Had her grandparents finally figured out why there was a ladder leading up to her window?

"I was just wondering because your grandfather and I, together with Logan's parents have to attend a party tonight. I would hate it if you were going to sit here all alone all night" Emily said with a sly smile.

"We don't have any plans. We'll probably watch a movie or something." Rory said. She had a nagging feeling that her grandmother and Shira was playing matchmaker between her and Logan.

"How wonderful, what do you want me to tell the cook to make for dinner?"

"Just tell the cook that she can go home, Logan and I will order something."

"Ok, dear. I'll come up and say bye before we leave"

"You do that" Rory said as she made her way upstairs. She flopped down on her bed and opened her letter. It was from her mother.

_Fruit of my loins, _

_You realized NOW that your grandma is insane? For a smart girl you are so slow sometimes. Over to more interesting matters; the boy next door. So you pulled a prank on him huh? And you made him freak out, I'm so proud. Didn't think you had it in ya kid. Don't worry about the grandma approved thing, we'll think of something. Call me when you get this. _

_Love you,_

_Mom._

Rory smiled and picked up her phone.

"Hello, Lorelai's house of…"

"Hey mom"

"Mini me! How is it up there? Want me to come save you from your evil grandma?"

"No, no need for that."

"So tell me more about this Logan" Lorelai said in an eager voice.

"What do you wanna know?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. Anything" Lorelai said as there was a knock on Rory's bedroom door.

"Hang on a sec mom. Come in Grandma"

"We're leaving now. Here's some money for whatever you and Logan order" Emily said and placed $100 on Rory's bedside table.

"Thanks grandma. Have a good time at the party" Rory said and kissed Emily's cheek.

"See you tomorrow. Bye"

"Sorry for that. Grandma and grandpa are going to this party thing" Rory said when Emily had closed the door behind her.

"That's ok. Did I just hear my mother telling you to order take out?" Lorelai asked shocked, she never thought those words would come from her mother's mouth.

"She didn't tell me to do it; she looked rather disappointed when I told her she could send the cook home because we were ordering something to eat"

"We? Is Logan coming over?"

"Yup, don't know when, but he's coming" Rory said with a little smile. She was so caught up in the conversation with her mom that she didn't hear the noise coming from her window. She jumped a mile up in the air when Logan suddenly was lying flat on his stomach on the floor. When the initial shock had disappeared she burst out laughing, grabbed her camera phone and snapped a photo of him on the floor. Logan frowned at her.

"What was that noise Ror? And why are you laughing?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Logan…he….on the floor…tripped" Rory tried to explain.

"I need more than that kid" Lorelai said as she tried not to laugh.

"It's not that funny Ace" Logan said from the floor.

"Oh yes it is" Rory said.

"Logan's there?" Lorelai asked.

"Yup and he tripped when he climbed through my window…so funny. He's flat on his stomach"

"Tell me you got a picture of that!" Lorelai said.

"I'm sending it to you now" Rory said and gave Logan an evil grin.

"Ace no!" Logan said, jumped on top of Rory and started to tickle her.

"Sorry…too late" Rory said as she pushed send on her phone.

"Rory what the hell is going on? And who is Ace?"

"Me…and Logan is tickling me" Rory managed to get out before Logan attacked her sides again.

"Aww he has a nickname for you"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I gotta go. Call you later."

"Ok, babe. Love you. Bye"

"Love you too. Bye" Rory said and hung up.

"Logan stop!" Rory managed to get out.

"Not before you say you're sorry" Logan said with a grin.

"Not gonna happen"

"Your choice Ace" Logan said and began tickling her again. Rory broke down in giggle fits and started hitting Logan's chest. Logan stopped tickling her and grabbed her tiny fists and pinned them above her head. He looked down at her flushed face, sparkling blue eyes and beautiful smile. It took all his self control not to kiss her senseless then and there.

"Fine, fine I'm sorry" Rory said breathlessly as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Logan asked and let go of her fists.

"No" Rory said and sat up in her bed. She could still feel the burning feeling around her waist after Logan had tickled her. It was the same feeling she got whenever Logan touched her, and it was driving her insane. Logan looked at her still flushed face and sighed, they needed to pick a movie to watch or he would have serious trouble controlling his actions.

"So…movie?" Logan asked, breaking the odd silence that had engulfed them. Rory nodded and jumped up to go pick a movie. She could feel Logan's eyes on her back and couldn't help the blush that invaded her face at the thought of him checking her out.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Something silly and laughable"

"Oh I have the perfect ones" Rory said and picked two movies of the shelf and showed them to Logan.

"Homeward bound 1 and 2. I've never seen those" Logan said and Rory looked shocked.

"You've NEVER seen these movies? You've lived a sheltered life Huntzberger." Rory said and put the first DVD into the DVD player. The menu popped up, Rory grabbed the remote and jumped into the bed. Just as she leaned back on the pillows Logan pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Pizza or Chinese?"

"Hmm, both"

"Both it is then" Logan said and started ordering.

------

Two movies and a ton of food later they were laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. The warm summer wind blew through the open windows and hit them in the face.

"I'm hot" Rory said and blushed when she realized the double meaning behind that statement. Logan grinned; he didn't disagree with her there.

"So am I" he said/teased. Rory rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that you know. I just meant that I was hot as in hot hot…oh you know what I meant." Rory said. Logan just grinned.

"Ok, I have a proposition" Logan said after a little while. Rory sat up and looked at him. She had a nagging feeling that this would not work in her favor.

"And what is that? And wipe that smirk of your face…it makes me nervous" Logan chuckled, sat up and looked straight into her eyes.

"Well since we are so hot…let's go skinny dipping in the sea!"

"NO WAY! NO, no, no, no, no, no! Not happening!" She was not going to go swimming with a naked Logan…especially not when she was naked too.

"Come on Ace, live a little on the wild side"

"Not gonna happen"

"Aaaccee…" Logan whined.

"No Logan! N-O…what part of that don't you understand?"

"Party pooper…how about we do it in our underwear then?" he asked hopefully. Rory bit her bottom lip and thought about it for a second. Swimming in her underwear wouldn't be so bad would it? she looked at Logan and fought a blush from entering her face…at least she wasn't wearing white underwear today, so it wouldn't be see through when it got wet.

Logan studied her as she thought about it. She bit her bottom lip and Logan couldn't help but wonder if she knew how damn sexy she looked when she did that.

"Ok…I'll do it" Rory said shyly. Logan's grin grew even wider as he got out of the bed and started to walk towards the window.

------

A few minutes later they were standing on the same quay as the one Logan had pushed Rory into the water from the first day they met. Logan pulled his t-shirt over his head and waited for Rory to do the same. She looked at the ground before she pulled off her top. Logan tried not to stare at her but found it extremely hard. She was wearing a dark pink bra with light pink hearts on it and Logan found her innocence extremely sexy. He was brought out of his little daze when he heard Rory unzip her skirt. He looked over at her and saw that she hadn't let it fall to the ground yet. He quickly unzipped his own pants and stepped out of them. Rory soon followed and side by side they jumped into the water.

**AN: **Here it is guys, hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. Favourite part or whatever you wanna tell me. I LOVE reviews…

Caroline


	5. I don't like you anymore

_**The Vineyard 5: I don't like you anymore! **_

**AN: **I know I know, you probably hate me….Going this long without updating. To tell the truth, I was stuck. Very stuck. This is the fourth or fifth time I wrote this chapter. Thanks to a certain cracked egg out there named Eva, I actually got this one done. I've been trying for months.

Do I own this? Get a grip guys! I'm 16! No I don't own it.

------

They resurfaced at the same time and blew water out of their noses. Logan smiled when he saw Rory, her hair was hanging over her face and she was desperately trying to find a way out of her own little hair tent.

"Lost in there Ace?" he asked laughing.

"Oh shush you" she said and pulled her hair away. One piece was still hanging over her nose and Logan couldn't resist the urge he got to tuck it away. His fingers stroked over her ear and down her neck, sending shivers down her back. Her own hands found their way around Logan's neck and pulled him a little closer. He looked into her eyes before he slowly leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Rory felt like her whole body was on fire, she had been kissed before, but never like this. She was sure that if they had been standing on the ground her knees would have gone weak.

Logan's head was spinning; no girl he had ever kissed had made him feel like this. So alive yet vulnerable at the same time. They were lost in their own little world until…

"EWWWWWWWWW!" Rory screamed and started waving her arms and kicking her legs under the water. Logan looked at her startled and a little confused. Had he done something wrong?

"Get it off! Get it away! Is it gone! Where is it? What was it?" Rory screamed in panic.

"What was what? Did I do something?" Logan asked totally confused.

"No, not you. What was the creepy slimy thing between my legs! Is it gone?" Logan couldn't help but laugh as Rory swam to the ladder on the quay and climbed up. He looked around in the water and spotted a jelly fish. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind.

"You mean this!" He said and threw the jelly fish at her. Rory let out a scream when the cold and slimy animal made contact with her back.

"Oh you little……!" Rory started, but couldn't find the right word.

"You little what?" Logan teased.

"You little…..Butt faced miscreant!" She said triumphantly. He stared at her, his mouth hanging open. Had she called him what he thought she had called him?

"I'm sorry what?"

"You butt face miscreant" she said again with a little smile. Logan shook his head.

"That's what I thought you said." he said amused.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it" he said and climbed up on the quay.

"Oh yes you would" Rory said and walked over to him, but halfway there she tripped and fell right onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked with a smile and looked down at her.

"Sorry…but there's a thread or something there" Rory said and blushed. 'Now she blushes' Logan thought. Only minutes before she had been kissing him like he was the last guy alive without blushing. She trips and lands on his lap and she turns beat red…he would never understand girls.

"A thread?" he asked after a little while, fully aware that she was still resting her head on his lap.

"Mhm…over there" she said and pointed. Logan looked in the direction and sure enough there was a thin rope going from the quay and into the water.

"Wanna check it out?" she asked and sat up. Logan nodded and started pulling the rope. The two seemed to have forgotten about the dark night that surrounded them, and the fact that they were wearing their underwear and nothing more.

A sudden movement near the surface of the water made them both jump. Logan laughed at how stupid they were, not many things could be on the other side, it was probably just some kids who had been fishing earlier in the day. He looked down and saw an eel fighting to get free from the hook. Next to him Rory was untying the rope from the quay. He leaned forward and wrapped his fingers around the slimy creature.

"What was it?" Rory asked.

"Something that wants to kiss you" Logan said and let the eel touch Rory's leg. She let out a scream and started to crawl backwards. Logan started laughing and in the process dropped the eel in her lap.

"GET IT OFF LOGAN!" she screamed. Logan laughed.

"Just pick it up Ace" he said.

"NO! You do that!"

"Fine, Fine" he said and picked the eel up.

"Sure you don't want a kiss Ace?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Now get it away from me!"

"You hurt his feelings Ace"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Don't" Logan said just to confuse her.

"Do" she said before she registered what had come out of her mouth she felt something slimy and cold on her cheek.

"EWWWW" she screamed and wiped her cheek.

"Well you admitted that you hurt his feelings. So you had to make it up to him" Logan said and leaned over the edge of the quay to set the poor eel free. Rory walked over to him and gave his back a little shove. He lost his balance and fell into the water.

"I don't like you anymore" She said when he resurfaced and started walking away.

"So you DID like me" he said with a grin. The annoyance of being pushed into the water long forgotten. She liked him.

------

Upstairs in her bedroom Rory had put on some pajamas, and flopped down on the bed. What had she just told Logan? A loud thud from outside made her sit up in bed. What the hell was that? She ran over to the window and looked down. There on the ground, not moving at all was Logan.

"Logan?" she yelled. Her heart beating faster with every second. Was he hurt?

"Logan!" Still no answer. In one smooth movement she was out of the window and on her way down the ladder.

"Logan!" she exclaimed kneeling down next to his motionless body. He didnt answer.

"Logan! Come on, can you hear me?" Fear mastered her heart. She grabbed his arm carefully shaking him.

"Mnmpf.." he murmured.

"What ? Logan are you ok?" She asked and leaned closer to him. Her ear was almost touching his mouth, so she could hear what he said. At that moment Logan grabbed her sides flipping them over, laughing.

"Bastard!" Rory yelled as tears started forming in her eyes. She had been so scared.

Logan's laughter subsided when he saw the tears in Rory's eyes. Tears weren't a part of his plan…

"Hey, don't cry Ace. It was a joke" he said and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"A joke? I thought you were….that you…" Rory choked out and Logan's heart broke into pieces.

"I'm ok Ace, I did fall down, but I'm not hurt…..I'm…..I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to." he said and helped her up. She looked up at him with piercing blue eyes, which were more scared than mad. He wiped away yet another tear and pulled her into a hug. She fit perfectly in his arms; it was like their bodies melted together.

For a few minutes they just stood there hugging. Not caring who or what might see them.

It only lasted for a few minutes thought. Suddenly Rory pulled away and slapped his face. Logan rubbed the red mark she had left on his cheek. For a sweet girl, she sure knew how to hit.

"Why would you do something like that?" she asked, anger evident in her voice.

"I don't know…wanted you're attention I guess" Logan said quietly.

"You, you're…..you're such a GUY!" Rory said, her voice getting louder with each word. She turned around wanting to walk away, but big strong fingers had wrapped around her wrist.

"What?" she asked annoyed, the only answer she got was Logan's lips on hers.

**AN: **There it is people. Hope you liked it. PLEASE review, remember the more reviews I get, the faster the new chapter will be up. I PROMISE that it wont take as long as this one to get this one done.

PLEASE REVIEW.

Caroline.


	6. Chickens raining from green skies

**_The Vineyard 6: _**Chickens raining from green skies

**A huge thanks to AminalLuv for telling me how to post this. Fanfic wasnt being nice about uploading new chapters at all. I've been trying since yesterday. **

**AN: **Ok, so I am fully aware over the fact that I stink! I suck! I promised you a quick update…and I don't follow through. Mean Caroline, Mean! Ieva…thanks for hitting me in the head every now and then so I would write this and not one of the new ideas that keep popping into my head. I want to thank some of my readers too, **Hales03**, **iheartLoVe07**** and roryandlogan. **You guys all gave me a little kick in the butt to get this chappie finished so…tada! Here it is. I hope it was worth it, and as a little treat this chappie is longer than any of the others.

No I don't own this…although I would be really happy if I could buy the rights AND keep all the actors. There would be a lot more Rogan action if I could ;P

------ G ------

****

Rory shot up in bed and knocked over an empty bowl in the process. The sound of the bowl hitting the floor was almost deafening in the quiet night. She groaned and looked around the dark room. The moonlight shone through the open window, and a warm breeze from the sea made the thin white curtains dace. She glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table; 3.05. What had actually happened last night? Movies, and candy that much was obvious…but what else? Getting out of bed she tiptoed over to the open window and sat down in the window sill. The beach looked almost magical in the dim moonlight and she let out a little sigh. Everything was so vivid in her mind. The jellyfish, the eel, the kiss…smiling she traced the outline of her lips. The tingle was still there, but was it real? She had had crazier dreams than this; talking animals, chickens raining from green skies and her mother skiing down the stairs at the mall. On a second thought…the last one hadn't been a dream and had resulted in a broken finger and a very angry security guard. This however…felt real and dreamlike at the same time. Maybe this was what Sookie had tried to explain that time when she told her about her crush on Leif Garrett. _"I fantasized about kissing him so much that at some point I really thought I did" _the words echoed through her head. Was this was this was? An illusion? A fantasy? _"I can still feel his lips on mine" _Shaking her head she walked back to the bed and flopped down, burying her head in the soft pillow. When did life get so complicated? She rolled over on her back and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep, but it didn't come. The old trees sighed with the weight of the soft wind. Far below she could hear the quiet surging of the waves as they hit shore, and the ticking of the clock on the wall was everything but soothing. Every little sound was distracting. Letting out a frustrated groan she covered her face with the spare pillow. If sleep wouldn't come to her…then she just had to find it herself.

------ G ------

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! What are you still doing in bed? And what is this mess?"

Rory shot up in bed and immediately regretted opening her eyes. Apparently the oh so lovable curtains were no longer blocking the bright sun from entering her room.

"Grandma…please close the curtains again"

"Nonsense! It's a beautiful day."

"It's too bright"

"If you got up at a reasonable hour it wouldn't be too bright. Now go get dressed. Brunch is ready in 30 minutes."

Groaning Rory fell back among the pillows. It was just too early to deal with Emily Gilmore.

"Rory!"

"Ok, ok I'm getting I'm going" Rory said defeated as she dragged herself out of bed. Why did her grandmother have to be so evil? She had never done anything to get on her bad side had she? Shaking her head she walked over the closet and pulled out a pair of capri-pants and a cute tank top. Hopefully a shower and a cute outfit would make it easier to face a certain blond haired boy who had managed to turn her life upside down in a matter of days.

------ G ------

Rory nodded her head for what seemed like the thousand time as Emily went on and on about how Missy Goldberg had left her husband for the gardener's son. She had never thought she would meet someone who could give Miss Patty a run for her money, but Emily Gilmore sure was close. Never in her life had she heard so many stories about affairs, pregnancies, divorces and marriages. High society wasn't as perfect as they wanted people to believe. Suddenly Rory's phone started buzzing in her pocket, and she kicked the table unintentionally.

"Rory!"

"Sorry Grandma…"

"Where are your manners today? You get up late; your room looks like it was hit by a tornado and now you kick the table. I thought you knew better"

"I'm sorry Grandma; I'll clean up the mess in my room"

"Nonsense, the maid takes care of the mess. It's her job." Confused Rory took a sip of her coffee. What was the big problem if the maid was going to clean it up anyways? Emily loved to boss her maids around. With a little sigh she put her coffee cup on the table again. She would never understand her grandmother's mind.

Sneaking her hand into her pocket she grabbed her phone and opened it on her lap.

_Hey Ace, Meet me on the beach in 10. _ _Logan_

She read the message once more and bit her lip. If she didn't show up he would just climb through her window…if she did show up…she had to face him sooner than she wanted too. What to do?

"Rory is something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Suddenly your lap seems highly interesting. What do you have there?" Emily asked and peaked under the table. "Rory…it's not polite to use your phone during a meal."

"I know, but I got a text, and…I'm sorry"

"Well you might as well answer now" Emily said with a frown. Rory sighed, now she had to answer.

_Ok, see you in a bit. Rory. _

------ G ------

Rory took of her sandals and let her feet dive into the hot sand. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason the feeling of hot sand between her toes always made her smile. There was something perfect and paradise like about white sandy beaches. The sea was calm and quiet, only letting out a little sigh when the warm breeze got a hold of it, pushing it against the rocks. Smiling she walked down to the shore and let the lukewarm water wash over her feet. Sun beams were dancing across the water surface, making the whole sea sparkle.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Startled she turned around and looked straight at an amused looking Logan. How long had she been standing there? More important; how long had _he _been standing there?

" Logan…Hi"

"Hi. What's on your mind Ace? You seemed to be miles away" he said and sat down in the sand. Fighting a blush she sat down next to him.

"Nothing…just watching the sea"

"It's pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah it is" she said and turned her head to look at him. He was looking out over the sea just like she had been doing only minutes before. His skin was slightly tanned, and his hair blonder than the first time she saw him. Something else was different too though, he looked…softer; more at ease. With a little smile she tucked a few curls behind her ear. She had no idea what was going on between them, but whatever it was it felt right.

"Studying me Ace?" Logan asked and moved closer. Too close. What was he doing? Trying to kiss her? Rory started to panic as his lips came closer, she didn't even know why she was freaking out. He had kissed her last night, hadn't he? In a moment of total confusion she did the only thing she could think of. She slapped his cheek.

"What was THAT for?" Logan yelled and rubbed his cheek.

"I don't know…you tried to kiss me"

"And? You didn't complain on our swimming adventure last night…what changed?"

"Oh…right…sorry" Rory mumbled looking down. Not a dream…it was obviously not a dream. She could feel her cheeks heat up, and didn't even try to fight it.

"Ouch…"

"Sorry…I'm really sorry" she said and looked up to meet his eyes. Logan shook his head. What had gotten into her? Did she regret everything that happened last night? No…that couldn't be it could it? She had kissed him multiple times…even kissed him goodnight.

"Rory what's going on?"

"It's stupid…you're going to think I'm so stupid"

"Rory…"

"I didn't remember ok…" she said and buried her head in her hands. Logan raised his eyebrows. She didn't remember? Were his kisses that forgettable?

"I woke up in the middle of the night, and had no idea if I dreamt everything, or if it really happened. There you go…see its stupid, silly, idiotic, embarrassing, foolish, ridicules and absurd! I mean come on! Do I have a short term memory loss or something? No wait don't answer that! I'm mean and cruel and childish and I should remember and I slapped you! I SLAPPED you! How could I do that? You should just walk away and forget all about me. I mean I…"

"For gods sake take a breath!" Logan exclaimed. How long could this girl go without oxygen?

"Ok breathing now"

"Good…for a moment there I though you would pass out" he said with a smirk. She glared back, her cheeks still red and her eyes sparkling. She was beautiful. For the first time in his life he was actually glad the gang wasn't with him. He had always been one of those boys who cared a lot about his reputation, and he was sure that if the gang had seen him now he would've had to do a lot of explaining. Logan Huntzberger didn't befriend girls, he dated them. At the moment he wasn't sure what category Rory fitted into, but somewhere in the back of his mind there was a little voice that told him that this girl might need a new category.

"You're not mad?" she asked hesitantly. Grinning he leaned forward.

"Nope, not mad"

"You sure?"

"Rory…" he said and put his finger under her chin, making her look at him again. For a moment he fought the urge to laugh. The look on her face mirrored the one Steph had gotten when he caught her in his pirate costume when they were 10.

"I'm not mad ok? It's kinda funny actually. What made you doubt it happened?"

"Mom has this friend, well best friend actually; I guess she's like my aunt. Her name's Sookie and she is the best cook in the country! Her food is just so MMM, and she can…"

"Ace…rambling"

"Sorry…well anyways; she had this crush when she was in high school. His name was Leif Garret. Sookie used to have all these fantasies about him; kissing him, hugging him, holding his hand, that kind of things. At some point the fantasies were so clear in her head that she really thought she did"

"So you were having fantasies about me?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Why can't you just sit back and listen to a story like a normal person?" she asked with a frown.

" Normal's boring, normal's overrated."

"Oh yeah, cause you're so special" she answered sarcastically and let herself fall back in the soft sand. Logan laughed and followed suit.

For a moment they just looked up at the clouds as they drifted by, both lost in their own thoughts.

" Logan!"

"Hmm?"

"There's something crawling on my foot!"

Logan lifted his head and glanced down at her bare feet. Grinning he sat up and brushed the sand off his hands.

"Don't worry it's just a sand crab"

"A WHAT?!" she screamed and shot up.

"A crab"

"Well why don't you take it away?!" she asked in a high pitched, half panicked voice. Logan laughed and grabbed the crab.

"All gone"

"I don't like the beach anymore" she said and got up. "The whole 'great outdoors' has a plot against me. I'm sure of it. Did I ever tell you about the beetle incident of 93? Or the spider one of 96? I swear on Greg and coffee…" she muttered as she started to walk away. Logan laughed and ran after her.

"Greg?" he asked.

"Coffee maker"

"Right" Coffee; the elixir of life. He should have known. It was after all what kept her running.

"The great outdoors…the great outdoors they call it" she muttered to herself. Logan frowned when he saw the seagull above them. This was not going to end pretty.

"Hey Ace…"

"What?" she asked just as the seagull took a dive towards them. Rory screamed when the large bird flew over her head.

"Watch out…" Logan deadpanned a few seconds too late.

"See?! It's an evil conspiracy!"

"I think she's just protecting her nest Ace"

"No she's not! It's a conspiracy!"

"Lets get you inside" Logan said with a little smile and grabbed her hand, guiding her towards the ladder. She climbed up first, carefully searching the sky for evil birds. He followed close behind and soon she was back in her room. Logan however, got his sock caught on a nail and once again landed on the floor.

"You know…you really need to perfect that move. I think you could earn money as soon as you make it look like it doesn't hurt at all" she laughed and held out her hand.

"Oh be quiet" he said and gave her hand a yank, making her lose her balance and join him on the floor.

"Ouch"

"Sorry" he said and leaned over her; placing one hand on each side of her shoulders.

"Hi…" she whispered.

"Hi" carefully he moved his head closer; lips tingling in anticipation of what was to come. She didn't slap him this time. This time she let their lips dance as fireworks exploded between them. He traced the outline of her lower lip with his tongue, and she opened her mouth; inviting him in. shifting his weight slightly he made the desk chair tip over with a loud thud

"Shh, grandma can hear you"

"I don't care"

"Well if you want to know when our wedding date is, and how many children we'll have then sure" she smirked.

"Quiet it is" he said before his lips found hers again.

**AN: **There it is people. Hope you all liked it, and please don't leave without a review. They all inspire me, and help getting these chapters out sooner.

Now I'm not gonna promise anything, but hopefully the next chapter will be out a lot sooner. And if you think it takes too long. Just give me a kick in the butt. :P

Caroline


	7. Bonfire Pancakes

**The V****ineyard 7: Bonfire Pancakes**

**AN: **I have got to be THE worst FanFic writer in history…how many months is it since I last posted? I don't know…but I have a feeling its close to two years? *insert blush here* My god…blame it on the evil _High School Musical _that kidnapped my brain and made me write fanfics over there…sigh. I'm horrible. Good thing I didn't promise anything at the end of the last chapter, or I would be in serious trouble right now.

The fact that there are still people following the story amazes me, and I want to thank each and every one of you for showing support. I will do my best to make a faster update next time. I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT MY STORIES!

This chapter is longer than the others. It was the least I could do for you.

Don't own a thing.

---GG---

Rory fell down among her pillows with a little sigh. Life was good. Smiling she reached for her phone and pressed speed-dial one. She sat up against the headboard and waited for the familiar voice to fill her ear.

"_Hello one and all and welcome to Lorelai's house of __dirty quote's and comments. Press 1 to add to the collection, press 2 to hear a quote, press 3 to speak the Stars Hollow Oracle." _

"3 oh wise oracle," Rory laughed.

"_Mini Me! How's things at the vineyard? __Did your evil grandma try to feed you to the sharks yet?" _

"No, not yet, although I did hear something about some Monster Shark Tournament."

"_I'm sorry? A what?"_

"A monster shark tournament."

"_And that is?"_

"No idea, but it sounds very 'Jaws' like."

"_It really does. Hey, do you think they go out and fish for sharks and then have fights with them, like they do with swordfish?" _

"They actually do that outside cartoons?"

"_I don't know, but come on, can't you see it. Grandpa out in one of those little fishing boats trying to catch a shark?"_

"And what is he going to do? Challenge Mitchum to a jaws fight?"

"_Oh my god, I have got to see that!" _

"Mom…you just made that up."

"_Crap…I was actually picturing them doing that…well then, if you're not dead yet. How are __you? No more boys sneaking in your window I hope?" she teased. _

"Well…" Rory grinned with a slight blush.

"_Oh my god! Something happened, didn't it!? Come on Rory! Mommy's waiting for details__."_

Rory laughed out loud when she heard the squeaky springs of the old couch.

"Mom? Are you bouncing?" she laughed.

"_Maybe…Rory…come on. Please tell me grandma caught you guys in a hot make out session, and you are now locked into the tower where you can stay till your hair ge__ts long enough for prince Logan to shimmy up." _

"Who said anything about Logan? And mom…There's no tower."

"_That's what you think. And Logan? Hun…I love you, but let's just say thank god you're not a spy__." _

"What?"

"_You wouldn't stand a chance if some evil Chinese torture guy started pulling out your teeth to find out who you're working for." _

"Mom…I think you've had enough Alias for a while…no matter how entertaining it can be to mock"

"_You're no fun…are you sure you are my daughter?"_

"Yes I'm pretty sure. Grandma keeps telling me how much alike we are."

"_Oooh Grandma's turning evil. Details please__."_

"There's not much to tell. She gave me a whole lecture about keeping my room clean…and when I said I could clean up the mess…"

"_Nonsense, that's the maid's job__."_

"Yes! How'd you know?"

"_I lived with Adolph for 16 years remember__." _

"True…well after that she gave me another lecture about getting up late and using my phone during brunch."

"_Filthy texts from Logan?"_

"No…he asked me to meet him on the beach."

"_Romantic__."_

"Not really…"

"_Why?"_

"Cant we just jump ahead to what happened after the beach?"

"_Sorry hun…it doesn't work that way. You just gave mommy a treat…and you know how I get when you give me a taste of something."_

"You want the cake and eat it too…" Rory muttered.

"_I'm so proud__." _Lorelai said and wiped away a fake tear. Rory rolled her eyes and walked over the windowsill. Outside the dark clouds were hanging dangerously low on the sky and she was pretty sure it was going to rain soon. She could smell it. Sighing she sat down and looked out at the sea.

"_Rory?"_

"We kissed," she said as she brought her fingers up to her lips.

"_And you only tell mommy now!" _

"And I forgot."

"_You forgot a hot boy kissed you? Were you drunk?"_

"No! And technically I didn't forget. I just wasn't sure if I dreamt it or not…"

"_Oh my god…you're really growing up. Having dirty dreams about hot boys__."_

"Mom!"

"_Ok I'm quiet" _

"Thank you. Ok so I wasn't sure what exactly had happened when we went semi-skinny-dipping the night before. So when I walked to the beach I wasn't sure what to expect."

"_Ok I'm still stuck on the semi skinny dipping…how exactly do you go semi skinny dipping?" _

"In your underwear."

"_I should have known__."_

"You really should," Rory said with a laugh.

"_Ok so you went semi-skinny- dipping with Logan at night. What happened next?" _

"My hair decided to attack me. I swear, I couldn't find a way out, and then he tucked it behind my ear…"

_"Aww, that's so sweet."_

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"_Sorry, zipping my lips now."_

"Thank you. Anyways, he tucked the hair behind my ear, and then it just happened…one moment he was touching my cheek, the next he was kissing me…then I screamed."

"_You screamed?"_

"Yeah…it was more like a 'ewwww' than a scream though…"

"_Was it that bad?"_

"No! I mean no…but something swam between my legs."

"_So that's what the kids are calling it now__."_

"MOM! A _jellyfish _swam between my legs," Rory exclaimed exasperated.

"_If you say so__."_ She could almost hear the smirk on her mother's lips and rolled her eyes. She doubted that she would ever grow up, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Please get your head out of the gutter….is it out yet?"

"_Yes, its rather dirty though, but never mind that. He kissed you, you screamed. Then what?"_

"I climbed onto the quay, and he threw the jellyfish at me."

"_No! Please tell me he didn't__."_

"Oh, but he did, so I called him a butt faced miscreant…"

"_Logical, brilliant phrase by the way."_

"Thank you."

"_Was there more kissing after that?" _

"Unfortunately."

"_Explain."_

"I was kissed by an eel."

"_NO!"_

"Yes!"

"_NO!"_

"YES!"

"_He made you kiss an EEL?!"_

"YES!"

"_GROSS!"_

"Tell me about it." She muttered just as the first few raindrops started to fall.

"_Then what happened?" _

"Well we were on the quay for a while, and then we left for our separate houses. I was all changed into my PJ's when I heard this thud outside my window. "

"_Oh no!"_

"I looked down and Logan was lying lifeless on the ground."

"_Oh my god! Was he ok?!"_

"He was perfectly fine. Apparently it was a joke. I got mad, slapped him, and then he kissed me again." A flare of lightning flashed across the sky and she jumped slightly, rolling her eyes as her mother's excited voice filled her ear. From the safety of her room she watched the storm and filled her mom in on the rest of the events that had taken place the previous day. Finally finding the support she sought when she claimed nature had a conspiracy against her.

Now, 20 minutes later she was curled up in an armchair with a book on her lap as the storm raged outside. The garden-tea she had been roped into attending had been cancelled due to the bad weather, and while her grandmother had been on the phone she had snuck upstairs to do her own thing. She hadn't heard from Logan since last night and couldn't help but glancing at her phone every three minutes in hopes of getting a text. Shaking her head she brought her eyes to the book again and tried to focus on Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, rather than her own brown-eyed beau.

Halfway into the book her phone started dancing across the desk and she jumped at the sudden sound. Smiling slightly she reached for it and pressed 'Show Text'

_Meet me on the beach in 20?  
Logan._

Rory grinned and quickly typed in her reply.

_If you haven't __noticed it's raining pretty heavy out there. I'm not planning on catching pneumonia this summer.  
Rory. _

She had barely put the phone down before it started vibrating again.

_Wimp. I promise you won't get cold. Trust me.  
Logan. _

Biting her lower lip she glanced out the window and shuddered as a gust of wind blew the raindrops horizontally against the glass.

_If I end up sick I'm blaming you.  
Rory. _

---GG---

"Logan! Where are you taking me? You promised I wouldn't be cold. Let me tell you I'm not only cold but I'm wet too!" Rory yelled as she was dragged across the beach by a grinning Logan.

"You're just going to have to wait and see Ace."

"You're going to kill me aren't you? Kill me and then throw my body over the cliffs and into the sea where I'll never be found."

"Kill you? Where's the fun in that?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"I'm not going to throw you over the cliffs, watch your step, or kidnap you, or tie you to a tree to get struck by lightning. We're almost there now," he said as he pulled on her hand so she could climb onto the rock where he was standing.

Rory frowned and looked at her surroundings. There was nothing but sand, sea, rocks and the steep cliffs.

"You're not going to make my climb are you?"

"Not very far."

"Logan! I'm not climbing a mountain…rain or shine. Not happening," she said and crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest.

He chuckled.

"Yes you are. It will all be worth it when we're there. Have some faith."

"Faith? You're asking me to climb the cliff during a storm…if I didn't know better I'd say you'd lost your mind."

"Just follow me Ace."

And she did. Unable to fight her curiosity she followed his instructions and carefully climbed a few feet up the steep cliff until her hands rested in a cave opening. Expecting darkness, her eyes widened in surprise as she was met with a small bonfire, tea-candles, pillows and blankets, and something that smelled deliciously like hot chocolate. The naturally formed cave was nice and warm and she mentally slapped herself for ever doubting him.

"So…what do you think of my little hide-away?" Logan asked as he climbed up and sat down next to her.

"You did all this?"

"I found it years ago when I was a kid. Proved as a foolproof place to hide from my family."

"It's beautiful."

"Glad you like it. Now how about getting your out of these wet clothes and dry them by the fire? I have hot chocolate and pancake mix ready for us."

"Pancake mix?"

"Haven't you ever been camping Ace?"

"Honestly…no. Me and mom aren't that big on the outdoors. Luke tried to take us fishing once when I was 10. That ended in disaster and mom had to have a hook removed from the palm of her hand. We never went again."

His laughter echoed through the cave as he crawled towards the pillows. Grinning she watched him as he took out a small pan, butter, and what looked liked pancake batter on a bottle. He re-arranged the burning logs with a stick before placing the pan down and testing its stability. Nodding in approval he then placed a cube of butter in it and waited for it to melt.

"You going to sit all the way over there or are you planning on joining me?" he asked as he opened the bottle.

Rory grinned and quickly unbuttoned her soaked jacket before crawling towards him and settled herself on the soft pillows.

"Cold?"

"Not anymore," she smiled.

"Good, that's good," he said and poured some batter into the pan where it quickly baked over the warm flames.

Fifteen minutes later they sat cuddled together with a paper-plate each. The pancakes were piled on top of each other, dunked in syrup, and Rory would be lying if she didn't hands down admit that these were the best pancakes she had ever had the pleasure of eating.

Placing the plate down on the cave-floor, she reached for her cup of steaming chocolate and cradled it between her hands. The crackling of the fire and the distant sound of the rain filled the small room, and when Logan's arm crept around her lower back she simply melted against his side and enjoyed the moment.

"Ace…"

"Hmm?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

"What?" she asked as she pulled away to look at him properly.

"Be my girlfriend?"

His eyes shone in the light from the flames and she could clearly see the hope that flickered across them. Slowly a smile spread on her face and she nodded her head. Grinning he slowly leaned forwards until their lips touched in the sweetest of kisses. The cup of hot chocolate was quickly put aside before her hands found the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Rory could feel his warm hands through her thin top, and as they tightened around her waist she could feel chills running down her spine. Aware of her little experience Logan kept the kiss slow and gentle before pulling away to take a much needed breath of air.

"I've never had a boyfriend before," Rory said quietly. Logan smiled and rubbed his nose against her.

"I've never had a girlfriend either," he said.

Eyes wide with surprise she looked at him questionably.

"But…"

"I've been on a lot of dates Ace, but I've never actually had a real girlfriend. So we're both new at this."

She smiled and closed her eyes as her forehead rested against his. Boyfriend. She was his first girlfriend and he was her boyfriend. He could kiss her when he wanted now. With slightly tinted cheeks she locked eyes with him again.

"My grandma is going to love this."

"Oh crap…my parents too…why don't we keep it our little secret? What they don't know won't hurt them… or us for that matter. Maybe mostly us actually. Can you imagine if they found out? I'd never be allowed to stay in your room alone again."

"I vote for secrecy. At least towards my grandparents and your parents."

"What about your mom?"

"Mom's cool. She calls grandma Adolph, she'll be on our side."

"Your mother calls Emily Adolph?" Logan asked laughing.

"Yeah. Each time we go there for dinner she says we're walking into the dooms of hell."

"Your mom sounds interesting," he chuckled and pulled her close to his side again.

"She's one of a kind. Nothing like Kirk though, or Miss Patty…or even Babette, she collects garden gnomes. Luke claims that my whole town should be medicated…he might be right. It's like a walk through insane asylum."

"So that's why you're like you are huh?" he said and nudged her.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Ace, nothing."

"No that was definitely something. What was it?" she asked in mock annoyance.

"You're adorable do you know that?"

"No changing the subject Mr."

"No?"

"No."

"Not even when I do this?" he asked and leaned forward.

"Do wh…" she was cut off by his lips. "Oh that…"

"Yes that."

"I don't know…you're distracting me!"

"Kind of the point Ace."

"You're annoying."

"You love it."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Do you have more pancakes?"

"Now who's changing the subject?"

"Shut up," she said with a half smile, half pout. Logan only laughed and handed her the last pancake.

"Here you go Babe."

"Babe?"

"Common affectionate nickname."

"I know that doofus…babe?"

"Do you prefer pumpkin?"

"Babe's good," she smiled and stuffed a piece of pancake in her mouth. "These are really good you know."

"I know."

"Did you make them? Cause these could seriously challenge Luke's, and _that_ isn't something anyone can do."

"Who's Luke? And no, your words of praise should go to the Huntzberger Chef, she's the one who made the batter."

"Luke's the owner of the local diner in Stars Hollow; he's the main source of food in the Gilmore Household."

"So if I ever want to thank the person who keeps you alive…"

"Luke's your man."

"Nice to know…now eat up; Looks like it's clearing up outside."

"Bossy much?"

"Nah just thought that being soaked once is enough for one day."

"Good thinking. All done!" she said and held up her hands to prove it.

"Good girl," he teased. "Help me put out the fire?"

"With what?"

"The water bottle next to the pillows."

"Oh…right."

He grinned as he blew out the other candles.

"You're cute."

"Shush."

---GG---

Twenty minutes later Logan guided Rory's feet the last few steps down the cliff until she was standing next to him on the sand.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked.

Reaching for his hand she smiled and shook her head.

"No, it wasn't as bad as I thought. But don't tell anyone I said that," she said as she entwined their fingers. He merely chuckled and planted a kiss on her head.

"Come on you."

Hand in hand they continued their walk along the beach, their bare feet leaving a trail of footprints that the tide would wash away before anyone had a chance to spot them.

---GG---

**AN: **There you go guys. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review telling me what you think. Might help the next chapter get up sooner. I really do feel bad for leaving all you faithful readers behind.

Caroline


End file.
